


Black Rain

by NekoMida



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bonding through mutual traumas, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Oral Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, character who usually takes care of others is taken care of, unexpected tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: It was time he proved his love for her; she was gentle and everything loving that he never had.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Black Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/gifts).



He wasn’t expecting her to love him, but she did. At least, that’s what he thought this was; the only love he’d ever known was a false one and it broke his heart every time, the remembrance of the skin puckered against his face a constant reminder. But she was there, hands all over him, teeth sinking into his lips and skin as if he was the most delicious thing in the world.

It wasn’t enough, though; he wanted her to know just how much he wanted her love and affection. And his mouth was doing all the talking for him, fingers bruising on her hips as he shoved the blue pants down to her ankles, yanking aside the cloth underwear to taste her. Sour-sweet, like sea prunes, her fingers twisted into his hair.

“Zuko, Zuko, don’t…” His mind’s eye could fill in the missing gaps of his vision while his tongue buried into her folds, lapping up the slickness that dripped from inside her. “Fuck, Zuko, that’s so good, please…”

She always took care of everyone else, having buried her face into his lap when his confidence was shattered and his morale broken; Katara had pulled him back to life even as he laid beneath her, gentle with him when no other would be. She was the only person who he had ever allowed to touch his scar, just as raw emotionally and painful as the day he’d gained it. She didn’t mind that his vision was blurred in that eye, or that he didn’t always hear correctly--Katara saw beneath it, to the man below the pain and fear who just wanted a chance of his own.

Her thighs were already quivering as his tongue lashed against her clit, and Zuko’s hands pulled her to him, caressing her soft skin while holding her tightly. Filthy words spewed from her lips, the very hands that could freeze him solid tugging at his hair, voice growing hoarse from her moans, before she sank against him with a wail. 

“Fuck!” Zuko’s tongue lashed at her more, until she sagged against his hands. Once he was satisfied that she was fully sated, he licked his lips, golden eyes staring up from between her thighs to her ocean-blues. He wanted her, more than anything else in the world, and he would prove his love by taking care of her in the only way he knew how.

It was only when he saw the tears dripping at her eyes that his heart sank, and he carefully pulled away, afraid that he’d overdone it. Cautiously, Zuko wiped her tears away, and Katara must have sensed his apprehension, speaking softly to him.

“As much as I like that...it’s getting cold. And I think you’ll be warmer inside of me.” Her lips pulled him down to her, and Zuko lost himself again, grateful that he could have moments like this, of real love, proving that he wasn’t broken beyond repair--and neither was she.


End file.
